One Stormy Night
by AidoRockz
Summary: Aimi Haru lost her parents to a vampire attack five years ago and now lives alone. One night, during a rain storm, she sees a boy walking outside and offers to take him in until it stops. Unknown to her the boy is a vampire and turns out to be non other than Hanabusa Aido.


Hello! This is a rewrite of my one shot Dream, a story I did long ago and wanted to rewrite it. This version is in third person rather than second. Please enjoy

Oh, just as a heads up I use a mixture of pretense and past tense by pure habit. I hope that doesn't bother anyone

* * *

Aimi Haru sighed in boredom as she looked out the living room window at the stormy night sky. It had been raining for the past couple hours and the streets were now covered in a thick layer of water. She was sure that, if she were to step outside, the water would at least cover her whole foot. If it didn't stop raining soon there was a very good chance of flooding. Luckily Aimi's house was water proofed for the most part so she fortunately didn't have to worry about that. After all she barely had enough money to support herself let alone pay for water damage to her house.

For the past five year the young sixteen year old has lived alone. Her parents had been killed by a group of rouge vampires when she was visiting a friend. When Aimi came home the vampires were gone but her parents were laying in pools of their own blood. Once the hunters cleared out the bodies and made sure Aimi would be alright on her own, they allowed her to remain in the house. From that day on the girl knew about vampires and prepared for another attack in case she was ever targeted.

The reason Aimi decided to stay rather than move in with another family member was because of memories. Despite coming home to find her parents dead the house held too many good memories to just leave. Of course she'd visit her grandparents, aunt and cousins but they'd never visit her in return. Aimi's family was too frightened that the murderer would return if they ever visited or moved in. Sadly they couldn't convince the young girl to move in with them instead. So, instead, they supported her whenever they could, respecting the fact she didn't want to leave her parent's house even if they didn't like it.

As Aimi began to remember that one horrible day her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed something outside. It was a boy, or rather a teenager, walking in the rain. From what the girl could see he had blond hair and was poorly dressed; wearing only a hoody to protect himself from the rain. It looked like he was hugging himself and shivering from the cold. However it was hard to be sure because there was very little light outside due to the storm that raged on.

'He must be going somewhere very important if he's willing to walk through all this cold rain. I don't think even vampires would want to be caught in this rain.' Aimi thought to herself, watching the boy with a confused frown. Her frown then deepened when she noticed the boy stop walking to sneeze and rub his hands up his arms.

Realizing that he was probably going to catch a cold if he stayed outside any longer the girl couldn't watch just anymore. Aimi pulled herself away from window and rushed over to grab her jacket. Quickly putting the jacket on the girl opened the front door and ran outside; completely ignoring the shoes that rested near the door. Her feet slapped against the wet and cold pavement but Aimi did her best to ignore it as she rushed over to the boy before he could get too far away.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? It's raining like crazy." She called out as she approached the boy. The boy, surprised by the sudden girl, turned to face her chocolate brown eyes with his sparkling blue eyes.

Now that she was closer it was easier for Aimi to see what the boy looked like. He was wearing a light-blue hoody, brown slack and had bright blond hair; although, like many yellow things, it had a greenish color in the rainy night sky. The boy looked not much older than Aimi herself; perhaps a year or so at most. He was rather cute and Aimi was glad the darkness of the night hid the blush that found its way on her face.

"Yes and I hate the rain but I need to return to my school." The boy answered, shivering from the cold as he frowned. Towards his answer Aimi could only look confused.

'School? Why would he be going to a school at this time of night, not to mention in the rain?' She thought to herself but thought better than to ask the boy. Her parents had raised her to be polite and mind her own business; just because they were dead didn't mean she'd abandon those morals.

"Is it far from here? You are welcome to wait in my house until the rain stops." She offered, motioning to her house. The young man once again looked surprised before he looked towards the lit up house.

It was extremely tempting to take up the girl's offer. The house was a lot smaller than the one he lived in but it looked warm and dry. Anything at this point would be better than to continue walking around in the freezing rain. He could already feel the cold water soaking into his shoes and getting his feet wet. While it was important to return to the school as soon as possible the young man figured he could just call and allow the others know where he was.

"It's still quite a ways away from here. Are you sure it's alright I wait out the rain?" He asked Aimi in a curious, surprised, toned voice. Giving him a friendly smile, the girl nodded and began to lead him toward her house.

"Yes, I don't mind. My parents raised me to help people when they need it and you'll catch a cold if you stay outside any longer." She tells him as they reached the front door. Taking the first step inside, Aimi sighed in relief as the warmth welcomed her back.

Her amber colored hair, which usually went past her shoulders, stuck messily to the top of her head and neck. Her feet, which had grown numb from the coldness, eagerly soaked up as much warmth as the strip of tile against the door allowed. She pulled her jacket off as the boy slipped off his hoody, revealing a vest uniform underneath. They both hung the wet clothing on the coat rack near the door and the boy slipped off his shoes before stepping onto the carpet.

"Thank you for taking me in until the rain stops. Is it alright if I use your telephone?" The boy asked with a dazzling smile. Aimi kept her back to him so he wouldn't see her blush and nodded.

"Sure, I don't care. The phone is in the living room." She told him, leading the way into the same room. The boy nodded in thanks and walked towards the phone while Aimi walked towards the fireplace.

The girl paid little to no attention to the teenager as he made his phone call. Instead she focused on adding wood to the fire already lit in the fireplace. Sitting on the floor, Aimi added more wood to the fire, poking it around so the flame would easily catch the wood. Her body happily welcome the heat from the flames and she was sure the boy would appreciate the heat as well. He had gotten far wetter that Aimi had and who knew how long he had been outside for. His hoody sure looked as though it could use a good drying.

After a couple minutes of talking on the phone the male teenager hung up with a soft sigh. While Aimi hadn't been paying attention to what he had been saying she figured things didn't turn out too well on the other end. Hopefully the girl didn't get him into trouble for allowing him to stay until the rain stopped. She still didn't understand why he was walking to a school at this time of night but felt it was not her place to ask. So instead Aimi just watched as the boy walked over and took a seat in the chair closest to the fire. As he did so the teenaged girl took the opportunity to study him.

His spiky golden blond hair continued to drip a bit as the heat from the fire helped dry him off. His blue eyes, which sparkled with a mixture of expressions -one of which made Aimi slightly nervous for some reason-, stared into the dancing fire. He was skinner than most other teenager boys the girl had seen but, at the same time, he wasn't too skinny. Despite that he was pretty cute and Aimi seemed to realize for the first time that she didn't know his name.

"Pardon my asking, but who exactly are you anyways?" She asked as politely as possible. The boy pulled his gaze away from the fire and blinked, looking momentarily confused before smiling again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Aido Hanabusa although most girls just call me Idol." He tells her, his smile even more dazzling then before. Towards hearing what his name was Aimi's eyes widened in pure surprise.

"My name's Haru Aimi… Wait. Aido Hanabusa? The same one that goes to Cross Academy Night Class?" She asked as if it would confirm her suspicions. Aido's smile widened as he seemed pleased at being recognized.

"Of course~ have you heard about me?" He asked in a flirty tone, _obviously_ pleased to be recognized. Aimi's cheeks once again heated up as she nodded.

"While, I myself am not a student my cousin goes to Cross Academy and mentioned a Night Class a few times. She's in her third year now." she told him as she tried to control the color in her cheeks. However, what she seemed not to be able to do, was contain her surprise.

Aimi's cousin often spoke about the boys at the boarding school she went to. One of the boys she liked to talk about most was Aido Hanabusa; the same boy that was now in Aimi's house. According to what her cousin told her Aido apparently always flirted with the girls from the Day Class as he walked to class and was some sort of genius. Well, Aimi could defiantly see why her cousin would be attracted to this boy; he sure was nice to look at.

"Ah, she must be one of my fans. It's too bad you don't go to Cross Academy yourself; it's an excellent school to learn from and is filled with many interesting people. Perhaps you can ask your parents to enroll you." Aido said with a friendly grin, his eyes seeming to literally sparkle as he looked at her. Aimi's expression instantly dimmed at the mention of her parents as she looked at the fire.

"…. My parents have been dead for the past five years. They were murdered by someone while I was visiting a friend and when I came home they were laying in pools of their own blood." She sadly admitted after a short moment of silence. Since the girl had no idea if this boy already knew about vampires or not she thought it was best not to mention them.

Aido's own expression dropped as he felt a sense of awkwardness come over him. He was only trying to flirt with the girl; charm her like he did the Cross Academy girls. He didn't intend to bring up any bad memories but it wasn't as if Aido knew the parents were dead in the first place. However, if her parents really were dead, shouldn't there be some sort of adult looking after her? As if Aimi knew what he was thinking she turned her gaze back to the boy with a sad smile.

"I'm a rather stubborn girl and I refused to leave this house after my parents died; my aunt tried to force me once but wasn't exactly successful. No one wants to move in with me either since they're afraid the killer can come back. So I live alone for the most part but my aunt supports me when she can." She tells him, using a long metal rod to poke at the fire.

Aido was unsure just how to respond to that. He never experienced anything like this before so he was unable to relate with her. He was never really the go to person when someone needed to be comforted either; his cousin was far better at comforting people than he'd _ever _be. However, while not being the best choice for comforting people, he was smart enough not to say anything that would hurt or insult the person further.

While the male teenager thought of what he could say that wouldn't insult Aimi, the girl herself sighed sadly. She once again began to flash back to the day she came home to find her parents dead. Before that day she never believed in vampires or any other supernatural creatures. The only reason Aimi knew that vampires were behind the murders were the ghastly looking bite marks on her parents' necks. If the bite marks weren't enough proof than the hunters that came to inspect and clean up the house afterwards was.

Oh well, now wasn't the time to get stuck in the past. Although she was only sixteen Aimi still had a guest to entertain. While she was more of a quiet, solitary, kind of person the most she could do was offer him something to drink. Perhaps she'd even allow him to use her old bedroom in case the storm outside didn't let out soon.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Aimi asked, pushing herself up off the floor. However, the moment she did so, the lights instantly turned off and a loud clap of thunder boomed from outside.

Jumping backwards in fright Aimi accidently stepped on the poker she was using a moment ago for the fire. Luckily she stepped on that wasn't heated by the flames but on the more unlucky side she tripped on the poker and fell backwards onto her back. Landing with a grunt the girl stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds with a dazed look before letting out a low groan. Darn, that hurt more than she expected it would. Stupid storm for making all the lights go out.

"Are you alright? You're bleeding." Aido's voice caught Aimi's attention. Pushing herself up the teenage girl looked over to the boy, who was now standing only inches away from her, before looking down at her hand which had a steady stream of blood running down it.

'Huh, I must have cut my hand on the sharp end of the fireplace as I fell.' She thought to herself, while looking at her hand before she looked over to one of the chips in the stone fireplace. Aimi must have being too surprised by the thunder and her sudden fall to feel it scratch her.

"I'm fine, it's just a small- what are you doing?" Aimi cut herself off, her face growing cherry red as Aido suddenly grasped her hand. To her utmost surprise the boy began to slowly lick the blood from the wound; shivering and gasping softly in delight before grinning as he noticed the girl's shocked expression.

"What's the matter? I'm just taking up your drink offer. I'm not going to hurt you; Kaname-Sama would scold me if he ever found out I tried." Aido said as if it would have an instant calming effect on the girl. After all any of his fan girls would kill to be in a position like this.

However, Aimi didn't feel any calmer. In fact, if anything, she felt even more shocked, confused and even frightened. For what was once the boy's sparkling blue eyes were now glowing red orbs looking at her; _hungrily _looking at her. His teeth, which peeked through his lips, housed two long and sharp looking fangs. Instantly Aimi knew that this boy wasn't human and instead a vampire. Yet was he the same vampire that killed her family? She didn't want to take that risk.

"Y-you're a vamp-" She was unable to finish as her words suddenly caught in her throat. Aido smirked and playfully brought his finger from his free hand to his lips.

"Shhh, it's a secret. Kaname-Sama will probably punish me if he ever finds out about this but it will be a long time until I can do this again. Relax, Haru-Chan, you won't even remember I was here." He hummed, tightening his grip on Aimi's hand as he leaned in. Her vision began to flicker as Aido continued to lean in and the last thing saw were his red orbs as they stared into her brown ones.

Aimi groaned heavily as she batted her eyes opened. Sun light shined in from the living room window and the girl could hear birds chirping. For a moment she was confused as to why she was sleeping on the couch but then remembered the storm from last night. At some point Aimi must have fallen asleep while listening to the storm without remembering. However, why her neck felt so sore or why she was still so sleepy was another question.

'Perhaps I just slept wrong; after all, the couch isn't the best place to fall asleep.' She thought to herself, forcing herself up with a loud yawn. Rubbing the side of the neck that hurt most Aimi stood up and walked towards her room, deciding to get a few more hours of sleep; the small marks on her neck going unnoticed.

* * *

And this was the rewrite ^^ what did you think?


End file.
